


Blue

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [43]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 100 days challenge, Arthur is only mentioned, M/M, Personal Challenge, favorite color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Summary: Prompt: BlueOr: Merlin likes the color for a very good reason
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 35





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings: None, Part of 100 Days Challenge

Merlin likes the color blue. That’s a fact. If people ask him why he likes the color blue. He’ll give them a handful of reasons.

The sky is blue. The ocean is dark and deep that likes to keep secrets but on the surface glinting in the sunlight all people see is an expanse of blue as far as the eye can see. His most liked flower is a very particular shade of blue.

But if people spend enough time with Merlin they notice things like the fact he adores the prince.

And the prince’s eyes are exactly the shade of blue Merlin will go on and on about if you let him.


End file.
